When We Are Alone
by Breakaleg 2
Summary: Harry and Hermione found a house when they both alone. What will happen?  Warning: rated M for sexual content!


**I am a sinner. Warning rated M for sexual content**

**

* * *

**

Harry menatap keselurh ruangan itu. Tak ada apa-apan disana. Rumah kosong. Tapi, barang-barangnya masih berdiri tak terusik terselubung kain putih. Harry menghembuskan nafasnya, untuk sekarang ia selamat. Pelahap maut tidak akan bisa melacaknya disini. Tapi. Disisi lain ia sangat khawatir karena Ron tak terdengar kabarnya.

Harry duduk disofa, menangkupkan kedua tangannya kewajahnya. Ia sangat ingin bebas, pergi dari kehidupannya yang sekarang. Rongrongan dan desakan untuk melenyapkan Pangeran Kegelapan.

Petir menyambar diluar, cahaya dan suaranya mengejutkan Harry. Hujan turun dengan lebatnya.

Harry beranjak berdiri, mencoba menemukan Hermione. Sahabatnya itu ingin mengecek rumah kosong ini. Harry naik ke kamar atas. Melongok setiap ruangan yang ia lewati. Matanya menelusur, mencari Hermione.

Dikamar dipojok, Hermione duduk diatas sebuah ranjang empuk besar. Ruangan itu cukup besar. Harry yakin itu adalah ruangan utama dirumah ini.

Harry duduk disamping Hermione. Hermione menatapnya, matanya bersinar penuh misteri. Harry tak bisa membaca emosi apapun dari mata coklat yang hangat itu. Harry memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh tangan sahabatnya. Meramasnya lembut, memberikan kekuatan bagi Hermione. Harry tahu, walaupun tanpa kata-kata, ia tahu, kejadian-kejadian ini pasti sangat berat bagi Hermione.

Hermione menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Harry. Harry mencium bau bunga mawar. Tangannya merangkul pundak Hermione lembut. Menyandarkan kepalanya sendiri diatas kepala Hermione.

"Harry, aku yakin kita bisa mengalahkannya," bisik Hermione.

Harry mengelus bahu Hermione dan menghela nafas. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

"Aku tahu," katanya lembut, nadanya sendiri terdengar tak yakin.

Hermione menjauh darinya dan menatap mata Harry tajam."Harry, aku yakin kau bisa. Kita bisa,"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya sedih dan putus asa,"Aku…aku tak tahu, Hermione. Semakin lama, Pangeran Kegelapan semakin bertambah kuat. Sementara, pihak kita terus melemah. Aku…aku tak tahu lagi apa yang kupikirkan Hermione. Aku ingin pergi dari sini, aku…aku benci menjadi diriku sendiri, Hermione" ujarnya, suara Harry terdengar sedikit pecah. Harry tak menyadari air matanya mengalir. Harry benci sekali, ia berusia tujuh belas tahun dan ia menangis.

Hermione menyentuh sisi wajah Harry, mengangkat kepala pemuda itu hingga matanya tepat menatap mata sipemuda. Ia mengusap air mata dari pipi Harry,"Aku yakin Harry, dan karena itu kau juga harus yakin. Kita bisa, aku tahu itu. Bertahanlah Harry, aku ada disini. Bersamamu," ujarnya lembut.

Entah apa yang menggerakan Harry, ia mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Hermione. Menyentuhkan bibirnya kebibir sahabat baiknya itu. Harry hanya menyentuhnya, selama beberapa detik, ia sendiri tidak yakin, waktu serasa berhenti. Jantung Harry berdegup kencang. Ia menyumpahi dirinya sendiri untuk melakukan hal semacam ini pada Hermione, sahabatnya. Ia merasakan tubuh Hermione menegang.

Harry hendak melepas ciumannya, ia berhasil. Ia menjauh hanya seinchi. Ketika tangan Hermione memeluk lehernya, dan menarik wajah Harry. Menarik bibir Harry kebibirnya. Ia membuka mulutnya, menerima Harry.

Harry menciumnya penuh gairah. Ciuman mereka semakin dalam dan liar. Harry mendekap pinggang Hermione, mendekatkannya ketubuhnya seakan tak ingin terlepas. Hermione merangkulkan tangannya dileher Harry.

Harry mendorong Hermione ke belakang, sehingga ia tertidur dikasur empuk itu. Mencium lehernya sementara Hermione menaikkan tangannya, menobrak-abrik rambut Harry. Ia merintih penuh kenikmatan.

Harry merasakan, jantungnya berdegup, sementara darah meluncur dan mengumpul kesatu titik yang sekarang terasa menegang dan membesar. Tangannya masuk kedalam baju Hermione. Merasakan tangannya menyentuh perut telanjang Hermione yang rata.

Hermione menarik kemeja Harry, sehingga terlepas dari tubuhnya. Tangannya meraba punggung Harry yang sekarang telanjang. Merasakan setiap otot yang berkontraksi dibahunya. Dan rmerangkulnya seakan tubuh itu miliknya, hanya miliknya seorang.

Harry melepas baju Hermione, hingga ia sekarang hanya menggunakan lapisan bra putih yang tipis. Tangannya membelai sisi tubuh Hermione lembut. Sementara ia menciumi tubuhnya. Mengikuti alur ketulang selangkanya kemudian ke dada atasnya.

Harry berhenti sedetik disana karena ragu. Tetapi Hermione memberikannya senyuman yang memberi Harry keberanian. Ia melepaskan bra itu dan meremasnya dalam tangannya, sementara ia melihat bentuk indah Hermione. Sangat, sangat cantik.

Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya, mencium gadis itu sementara tangannya meremas payudara nya. Gadis itu mendesah dan megap-megap diantara ciuman panas Harry. Keringat mereka bercampur padu. Gairah mereka menyala sebagai satu kekuatan yang meruntuhkan kenyataan. Menjadi meriam bagi dinding ketakutan dan kejengahan mereka.

Harry melepaskan ciumannya dan segera mengalihkannya kepayudara Hermione. Menciumnya, sementara Hermione merintih. Tangan Harry yang satu lagi meremas dada sebelah kiri Hermione.

Setelah puas Harry kembali kebibir Hermione. Menciumnya. Tangan Hermione membuka resleting dan canting celana jeans Harry dengan canggung. Harry membantunya sementara bibir mereka masih melekat.

Setelah berhasil, Harry menluncurkan tangannya menuruni tubuh Hermione. Dari sisi wajahnya, lehernaya, dadanya, perutnya, dan berhenti tepat di resleting celana jeans gadis itu. Harry membukanya dengan cekatan. Sedetik kemudian mereka bertindihan, telanjang bulat, dan bersimbah peluh serta gairah yang tak juga padam.

Harry menatap Hermione penuh sekarang, tubuhnya indah, tak bercacat ataupun bercela. Ia memandang Hermione, tapi memusatkan pandangannya kearah bibirnya. Ia takut jika ia menatap gadis itu, keinginannya akan runtuh karena hantaman kenyataan.

Tapi, Hermione merangkulnya, menarik tubuh Harry ketubuhnya lagi. Menciumnya. Hermione tersenyum dalam ciumannnya. Mereka berdua tersenyum.

Harry bisa merasakan Hermione merentangkan kakinya. Siap untuk menerimanya. Harry meletakkan kakinya disela kedua kaki Hermione. Hanya untuk menyakinkannya. Sekali lagi, ia tersenyum diantara ciumannya. Dan mencium Hermione, untuk satu kali lagi, dengan ciuman yang lembut.

Ia kemudian bangkit berlutut. Ia menelusurkan tangannya pada paha Hermione.

Hermione menutup matanya dan merasakan sentuhan Harry. Harry menelusurkan jarinya kepaha bagian dalam gadis itu. Kemudian focus pada satu titik yang ia inginkan. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya ketitik itu. Ia siap sekarang, jarak mereka hanya satu dua centi.

Harry menuntun penisnya yang ereksi ketitik itu. Dan menyentak masuk.

Aliran listrik menyentrum kedalam aliran darahnya. Ikut mengalir dan menyentakkan jantungnya. Tubuhnya menegang sementara hormonnya mulai bekerja. Harry mendengar

Hermione merintih.

Harry jatuh tepat diatas Hermione, menjaga jarak beberapa centi diantara mereka. Ia menopangkan tubuhnya pada sikunya sementara tangannya meremas tangan Hermione. Tangannya yang satu mengelus sisi tubuh Hermione. Kedua tangan Hermione memeluk punggung Harry.

Harry mulai menarik dan mendorong. Tangannya yang tadi mengelus sisi tubuh Hermione kini berada dipayudaranya, meremasnya. Hermione merintih pda kedua sensasinya dan mulai meneriakkan nama Harry. Kaki Hermione melingkari pinggang Harry. Harry meletakkan kepalanya disebelah leher Hermione. Menghembuskan nafasnya yang memburu atau menciumnya sekilas disana.

Tarikan dan dorongan Harry semakin cepat dan semakin bertenaga disetiap teriakkan namanya. Hermione meneriakkan namanya semakin keras karena kenikmatan yang tak tertahankan. Sementara dirnya, tanpa ia sadari, juga meneriakkan nama gadis itu.

Harry sudah dekat dan ia tahu, Hermione juga sama. Ia memberikan dorongan terakhir yang paling kuat dan Hermione mendesah ketika Harry melepaskan dirinya. Kemudian terjatuh disisinya.

Harry memejamkan matanya, dan menata nafasnya. Ia lelah, sangat lelah. Beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah terlelap.

Hermione memalingkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan tubuh Harry.

Ia menatap pemuda yang sekarang tengah terlelap itu. Tidak yakin akan apa yang telah mereka berdua lakukan. Ini salah, sungguh salah. Ia menatap kearah wajah itu. Wajahnya jauh lebih tampan tanpa kacamata yang telah ia lepaskan dalam pergulatan mereka. Dan lebih damai dalam tidurnya tanpa kecemasan dan kesakitan yang ia coba sembunyikan.

Tangannya terasa kebas karena diremas Harry begitu kuat, ia harus mencoba dengan keras untuk melepaskan tangannya. Ia menatap pemuda itu, sahabatnya. Dan menciumnya lembut dibibirnya, mungkin ini ciuman terakhirnya.

Ia mencari-cari bajunya. Branya ada disisi Harry, baju dan celana jeans beserta knickers-nya terhampar dilantai. Ia memakainya secepat kilat. Ia hampir saja menginjak kacamata Harry. Ia membetulkan kacamata itu, yang sekarang retak karena terjatuh dan meletakkannya disisi Harry. Ia bejalan keluar dan menemukan sebuah kamar mandi.

Ia menyihir sebath tube air dibath tube yang ada. Sekali lagi, melepaskan bajunya kemudian berendam disana.

Harry tersentak bangun. Ia mendapati tubuhnya telanjang. Untuk sedetik ia lupa arah. Ia menatap kacamata disisi tubuhnya dan memakainya. Masa lalu mulai menghantamnya bagai palu. Ia tertidur, sangat jelas. Setelah….

Harry tak mampu lagi memikirkan kelanjutannya. Ia melihat ranjang yang ia tiduri sangat berantakan. Baju, celana jeans serta boxernya berserakan dilantai. Ia melirik kesisi sebelahnya, tapi Hermione tidak ada disana. Baju Hermione pun sudah hilang. Tanpa banyak berpikir, Harry memakai bajunya, dan berlari menuju lantai bawah.

Benar saja, ia menemukan Hermione duduk disofa. Tangannya ditangkupkan kewajahnya. Harry berjalan dengan perlahan mendekatinya. Tampaknya Hermione tidak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Hermione…." panggilnya lirih.

Hermione tersentak karena terkejut, kemudian memandang Harry. Pandangannya penuh kekakuan dan kecanggungan.

Harry duduk disebelahnya, menjaga jarak yang cukup.

"Harry…" Hermione mendesah. Dan itu mengingatkanku pada momen mereka tadi.

"Hermione, dengar" Harry memulai,"Maafkan aku….aku….aku tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan tadi. Sungguh….aku…."

"Harry, kau yang dengar," ujar Hermione tegas,"Aku….aku sudah memikirkan tentang ini. Sebaiknya kita lupakan saja apa yang terjadi, oke? Anggap hal ini tidak pernah terjadi. Kita kembali ke hubungan kita semula,"

Butuh beberapa detik untuk mencernanya."Jadi….kau ingin melupakannya?"

"Tentu saja," ujar Hermione.

Seharusnya suaranya terdengar jelas, tapi pintu didepan mereka terjeblak dengan begitu keras. Hancur berkeping-keping. Tiga orang lelaki masuk, memakai topeng dan jubah hitam, para pelahap maut.

Harry dan Hermione bangkit, tongkat siap ditangan mereka."Avada Kedavra," teriak seorang pelahap maut kepada Hermione. Harry mendorong Hermione kebelakang untuk menghindarkannya.

"Supefy," teriaknya sebagai ganti. Pelahap maut itu terlempar beberapa meter kebelakang. Tapi belasan pelahap maut lain muncul sebagai ganti. Mungkin lebih. Harry berdiri didepan Hermione sebagai tameng.

Ia tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan penyihir sebanyak itu. Sangat, sangat tidak yakin. Tapi, jika ia harus mati. Kenapa tidak sekarang?

Tepat ketika Harry hendak menutup matanya, pasrah. Kilatan lain muncul. Melemparkan beberapa pelahap maut langsung. Mungkin membunuh mereka. Ia membuka kembali matanya. Tapi, ia tak bisa menatap apapun lagi selain cahaya yang menyilaukan.

Kemudian seseorang menutupi pandangannya. Seorang lelaki jangkung berambut merah, Ron. Pemuda itu menyentuh lengan Harry dan Hermione, kemudian mereka menghilang kedalam udara.

Harry jatuh terengah-engah di Grimmauld Place. Hermione pun sama. Ia terhuyung-huyung tapi pemuda yang tadi menyelamatkannya menangkapnya tepat sebelum ia terjatuh kemudian Hermione memeluknya.

Setelah nafasnya mulai teratur Harry mulai berdiri."Ron," panggilnya. Ron melepaskan pelukan Hermione dan memeluk Harry. "Ron, bagaimana? Kukira kau…." Suara Harry terputus.

"Ceritanya panjang kawan," ujar Ron. Ia tersenyum lebar, hampir menyeringai.

Kemudian menatap kedua sahabatnya."Tapi, hei, kita bertiga masih disini, kan? Kita bertiga masih hidup dan nggak ada yang berubah, kan? Kita bertiga akan melawan Pangeran Kegelapan sampai akhir, kan?"

Harry memaksakan sebuah senyuman dan mengangguk lemah. Ia menatap Hermione yang segera mengalihkan pandangannya, menghindari tatapan Harry. Tidak, keadaan tidak sama lagi.


End file.
